


breakfast in bed

by landscaped



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shore Leave, Teasing, hints of dom/sub (like HINTS not anything really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landscaped/pseuds/landscaped
Summary: The first morning of a shore leave had to be one of Jim’s favorite experiences.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 42





	breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> first work! english is not my native langauge, so apologies for any mistakes.

The first morning of a shore leave had to be one of Jim’s favorite experiences. More often than not, the light from whatever planet they had docked on would fade in and nudge him awake to the sight of Bones’ skin painted all kinds of warm colors like a living Impressionist painting.

Not that Bones would be awake. He always grumbled that he needed to be knocked into a coma to recover from whatever catastrophes medbay had endured over the past months and he slept like he meant to prove that. Jim was reckless, but he would never rouse Bones earlier than noon on those days.

Instead, he would crawl to the bathroom and wash off the stress of the past months, eventually making his way over to the shining kitchenette to assess the situation. Usually there was earth food (discounting when he’d broken out into hives from whatever berries the locals on Risa had provided) and Jim made it a mission to wake Bones indirectly with whatever he could cook up. On Casperia Prime, he chose a hashbrown and egg casserole from a recipe he had found on his PADD after researching “good ol fashioned southern food” and black coffee, exactly how he’d learned from spying on Bones.

It only took five minutes of frying the hashbrowns for Bones to rumble over, hair thoroughly tousled and eyes still squinting out the sun.

“Morning, starlight,” Jim smirked down at the pan, mentally noting the record time as Bones laced his arms around his stomach and muttered into his neck, " _Brat_."

Jim snorted, “For making your breakfast?”

“For tricking me,” Bones arms tensed as a show while still twining, “out of _sleep_ and out of bed with beautiful, beautiful sustenance.”

Jim flipped the hashbrown out of the pan and into the plate as he struggled to focus on not burning himself or the food while responding to Bones, who definitely did not have a phaser in his pocket, something that Jim could figure because the doctor wasn't wearing any pants, “Excuse me, Doctor Circadian Rhythms, but I didn’t realize doing a nice thing for you would earn me an insult like that.”

Bones huffed into his neck, "A nice thing. Nice things can come from ulterior motives.”

“Oh yeah?” Jim asked, turning off the stove and turning around to face Bones' piercing periwinkle eyes, making a point to slightly brush against his bare cock, "What motives could I possibly have for making my sweet, lovely boyfriend breakfast? I even wanted to serve it to him in bed."

The last part was overkill and Bones rolled his eyes at it, but it didn’t matter because it had its intended effect as Jim was pushed against a counter and one of Bones' hands came to frame the sides of his face and the other to clutch at his ass, "Please never speak again."

Jim surged to meet his lips and wrap his arms around his neck as Bones pressed impossibly closer to him, making him moan into the kiss. He could feel Bones' cock pressing into his hip now and if Bones couldn't feel it against his own, he could tell by Jim's whimpers that his dick was thoroughly hard. 

Bones lifted Jim up on the counter as he traced open-mouthed kisses against his jawline and down to the hollow of his neck, "So annoying."

Jim spluttered for a moment, offended and piqued by the teasing he knew was to come. “How?”

"You," Bones' hand in Jim's hair clenched and pulled his head back to expose his neck, "do all of this," he bit down, "getting ready, putting on _clothes_ ," he pulled back to make eye contact before lifting the hem of his shirt over Jim's head and tossing it aside, "making me breakfast like you think I won't get out of bed and fuck you like you want it."

Jim's eyes rolled back in his head as Bones lathered softer kisses to the bite. So what if Bones knew his routines? It didn’t stop him from partaking in them just the same. In fact, Jim mused as he pushed a leg between Bones' two for him to rut against, it made the plans even better on occasions like these.

Jim pushed his hands against Bones' shoulders, murmuring, "Bed."

"C'mon, darling," Bones teased just above his nipple, "I got out of bed. You don't have to have to serve me there anymore."

Bones nibbled his nipple and Jim knew that if they stayed like this, he would keep arching his back and come just a foot away from their breakfast.

"Bones, please," he squirmed, annoyed at how good it felt, "I want to do it right, c'mon, please."

"Okay, sweetheart," Bones purred, locking his arms around Jim. It was no surprise that Bones was fit enough to carry Jim back to their bed, training and all, but it didn't make it any less hot whenever he did. He deposited Jim softly on the sheets and crawled over his torso to reach for the lube.

"You're so _mean_ ," Jim pouted as Bones worked off his pants.

Bones rolled his eyes and pushed Jim's knees up, running his fingers up and down, "Really?"

“Yeah,” the syllable catching as Bones traced a finger around his hole, almost loose from just a few hours ago. "Just wanna use me."

Bones laughed, "For what? Near death experiences and premature aging?"

"No-o," Jim stuttered again, his hands shooting out for Bones' hair as he slid a knuckle in without warning. The bastard was definitely enjoying this. “For my body. Littering me with bruises and whatnot."

Bones gently pushed his finger in further and brought his lips down to mouth at Jim's hips, "I was under the impression that you liked that with your moaning and whimpering and begging for it."

"Mmm, who told you that?" Jim murmured, feeling the single digit alternate between pressing delicately on his rim and then further on his prostate. "I don't blame you though. I'm pretty hot. I think I would do the same. To myself."

“No,” Bones muttered, twisting his finger, "Do not make me imagine two of you."

"Why? More of me for you to use?" Jim smirked before his lips rounded out as Bones added another finger. Bones was liberal with the lube and he could feel it beginning to leak out of him each time his fingers drove back and forth within him. Jim pondered it for a moment and then pushed down on the digits, throwing his head back and moaning.

“I don’t think I even can handle what I have right now,” Bones whispered, scissoring him to stretch him even further. His cock was pressing against Jim's ankle and he felt almost bad for keeping him waiting, which Jim's lust-driven mind converted to even more desire, "So perfect, even when you're clingy and bossy. Thaswhatmakesyouperfect."

Jim felt the fingers pull out of him and he didn't know what was making it hard for him to breathe—Bones’ actions or his words. He felt his hips being lifted up as Bones pulled him closer to his torso until his cock was pressing against Jim's inner thigh. "Please. I'm ready."

Bones lifted up the rest of his torso so that Jim's body rested on Bones' thighs and took Jim's hand, squirting some of the warmed up lube onto his palm. Jim gasped as Bones guided his hand to spread the moisture along his spongy cock. With his free hand, Bones lifted Jim's chin up, tearing his eyes from what his hands were doing. "Ready for what sweetheart?"

"I need you. Please. I need you in me," Jim moaned out and he felt his hand being swatted away as Bones' quickly pulled him up and then slowly down on to his cock. Jim groaned, wiggling down earnestly even as it burned sweetly, "More." 

"Darling, I'm going as much as I can without being _mean_ ," Bones gritted out, beginning to mouth at his collarbone to bruise the skin that he hadn't yet marked. He bottomed out with a gasp as Jim began grinding down for more. "If I had known you were this needy, I would have let you top.

"Why," Jim gasped brokenly, "didn't you? C’mon McCoy, you’re old enough where I should.”

Bones drove up sharply at that and the again, and again, "old enough to keep you making those sounds. I know how you get on top, thinking that you're in charge, Captain, until you can barely keep yourself up."

Jim moaned at that, breathing out heavily into McCoy's hair as thrust after thrust drove in, Bones not even targeting his prostate yet. He didn't know where Bones had found a stamina like his from, but it was doing wonders for Jim. "Not my fault you're so hot, Bones. Can't even focus on what I'm supposed to do with you in me."

Bones huffed out a snort at that, eyes squinting as he reached down to grab Jim's cock and pivot his hips to begin hitting his prostate. "Keep the sweet talk to yourself now. Insulting me when I'm not doing what you want and then kissing up to me when I do."

Jim moaned even higher and he could feel Bones' grip on his thighs tighten, "Fuck, oh, right there."

"Want me to come in you? Want me to mark you up even inside of you? Hm? Baby, do you want that?" Bones whispered against his throat before biting.

Jim threw his head and tried to concentrate on his breathing, the color of the wallpaper, anything to make him not come on the spot with the way that Bones kept hitting his spot over and over again, perfect from practice, "Yes, pl-e-ease."

"So nice when you want to be, aren't you? So perfect. Come for me, first, baby," Bones stroked his cock in rhythm with his thrusts and hot liquid shot out between the two of them as Jim first moaned, then slumped against Bones' chest and grinded down through his orgasm. Bones' hand moved up from his thigh to curl against his back and grip Jim closer to him.

"C'mon, Bones. Come in me," Jim demanded and Bones followed within a second, burying his head in Jim's neck. Bones kept rocking his way through as come filled Jim until he stopped, nestled inside of him. Then, he slowly lowered him back on to to the bed and moved to pull out until Jim stopped him.

“Stay,” Jim coaxed, his eyes fluttering shut, “for a minute, like this.”

Bones snorted, "Breakfast is getting cold. Don’t want the chef thinking I don’t appreciate his hard work.”

Jim smiled dopily with his eyes still closed as his eyes roamed Bones' backside, "I think he got the message.”


End file.
